tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moving floor trailer
A Moving floor trailer is a hydraulically-driven moving-floor conveyance system for moving loose material or palletized product, which can be used in a semi-trailer or truck body. The system can also be used within a warehouse, loading dock to move material. It automates and facilitates loading and unloading of palletized goods by eliminating the need for a forklift to enter the trailer or in the case of lose materail such as wood chip and other buily materail like waste allows a much larger volume to be carried than in a conventional bulk tipper and can be quicker and safer to unload. The system can quickly unload loose material without having to tip the trailer or tilt the floor as with other dumping systems. How it works The moving floor is divided into three sets of narrow floor slats, with every third slat connected together, hydraulically-powered to move forward and backward either in unison, or alternately. When all three sets move in unison, the load is moved upon them in the direction the operator wishes. Slat retraction (during which the load does not move) is accomplished by moving only one set of slats at a time. (The friction of the load on the two stationary sets of slats keeps the load from moving while a single set of slats alternately slides past.) Use in a Trailer bulk trailer]] Optionally, the semi-trailer may include a movable front wall with a rubber flap at the bottom extending onto the floor, or simply a movable flap or tarp at the front of the trailer bed on which the material was loaded. During unloading of loose material, either of these will ensure that nothing is left behind, almost or completely eliminating having to sweep the floor. It takes about 5 to 15 minutes to unload a full 13.6 metre trailer, taking less manpower, equipment and time than without the system. The operator can enter a narrow low gate and dump the load inside a building. With a conventional tipper (or dump truck), that is often not possible. The issue of sticking loads and tipping on cross slopes which can result in the vehicle falling over is also eliminated. It is also possible to handle a full-width or full-length pallets, without opening the sides of the trailer. Pallet Walker A similar system, is the 'Pallet Walker' specifically for moving pallets. It uses only two (rather than three) sets of slats; where one set raises the load just enough for the second set to retract. After the load-raiser lowers and retracts, then both sets move together to actually move the load. Load capacity is 30 tons and floor speed is up to 12 feet/minute. Walking Floor - Brand (trademark) WALKING FLOOR® is actually a brand name, and a trademark registered to the Keith Mfg. Co. of ?, for a type of moving floor. http://www.keithwalkingfloor.com/trademarks.html It is often mistakenly misused as a generic term for any moving floor technology, much like "Hover", "JCB" and "aspirin". Manufacturers * Montracon * Keith Mfg. Co. makers of "Walking Floor®" References/ sources Based on wikipedia stub - (unreferenced) External links * http://www.keithwalkingfloor.com - A brand of moving floor Category:Vehicle technology Category:Trailers